SANGRE
by Sallen1223
Summary: Porque tal vez lo que Alucard dice de las personas que están a su alrededor no es realmente lo que percibe.
1. SANGRE INOCENTE

Y lo curioso era, que después de todo lo dicho y hecho, después de tanto tiempo, de tantas batallas y de tanta sangre derramada, la Seras Victoria que tantas muertes cargaba en su conciencia continuaba siendo una persona sencilla e inocente.

La inocencia es por supuesto algo relativo, algo que puede ser juzgado sólo a partir del criterio, la ética y la moral de quien pretende juzgar y, de este modo, muchos de los que llegaban a tener algún contacto con la draculina la juzgaban como una asesina desalmada y cruel y al mismo tiempo Alucard no podía dejar de percibir en Seras a una muchacha inocente.

Pero el vampiro lo sabía bien. Sabía que esa muchacha cargaba a cuestas un duro pasado.

Todos pensaban que la primera vez que Alucard y Seras se encontraron fue en Chedar durante el ataque de los vampiros, pero no fue así, y en una noche de luna sangrienta el vampiro contemplaba las dos copas de cristal que siempre estaban sobre su mesa con ojos vacíos mientras recordaba…

Recordaba una noche de cacería en la que buscaba a un vampiro recién nacido (una simple escoria) responsable del asesinato de por lo menos siete prostitutas en sólo dos noches.

Las tinieblas cubrían desde los más altos edificios hasta los bordes de las aceras, los murmullos obscenos de la noche se mezclaban con los jadeos de los idiotas que follaban con prostitutas de medio costo y los pseudografiteros pintarrajeaban palabras altisonantes en las bardas de los edificios que no tenían la fortuna de ser considerados un símbolo emblemático de Londres.

La presencia de la escoria de vampiro fue sentida por el rey sin vida, y en poco tiempo este estaba ya en la zona con el dedo en el gatillo y la lengua repasando los colmillos afilados. Podía sin problemas pasar toda la noche jugando, pero su oponente resultó ser tan inútil que a los pocos minutos se fastidió y terminó limpiando la basura con una sola bala.

La noche sin embargo era demasiado hermosa para ser desaprovechada y después de unos cuantos minutos de caminata el no muerto llegó a uno de los barrios de la clase media. No hubo en ese lugar nada que llamara especialmente su atención y por lo mismo se dispuso a regresar a la mansión Hellsing para reflexionar sobre su eterna existencia, pero se escucharon entonces varios disparos amortiguados y gritos de dolor y desesperación, más disparos y sonidos obscenos. Hasta ahí no había nada nuevo y Alucard decidió que ese era otro pleito trágico de esos que tanto gustaban a los humanos, pero, cuando daba ya los primeros pasos de vuelta a su hogar un grito más se escuchó y ese sí que llamó su atención.

Un grito de guerra.

En su pasado el rey sin vida había escuchado a mucha gente gritar de dolor, de ira, de rabia, desesperación, desesperanza… cada emoción tenía su propia dulzura, su propio atractivo, su propio color, pero de todas las emociones que podían ser responsables de hacer gritar a un humano, era la necesidad de guerra la que más había siempre provocado su interés.

Un disparo más. Un disparo que acalló el grito y que fue extrañamente perturbador en sus oídos.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, doce, dieciséis, doscientos pasos fueron los que tuvo Alucard que avanzar para llegar a la fuente de ese grito formidable que ahora se veía reducido a quejidos lastimeros; y al contemplar la escena con sus ojos fue algo inevitable que sus labios se entreabrieran para mostrar los colmillos.

Dos cadáveres sin vida: uno que yacía mirando a sus asesinos con rostro de horror, otro que era violado sin descanso por un don nadie; dos ratas en cuerpos de humano: uno que follaba un cadáver tibio y otro que cuidaba una herida minúscula con ridícula teatralidad; completando el cuadro, una niña pequeña que apenas y respiraba debido a la herida de bala que había recibido y que sin embargo tenía las manos manchadas con la sangre de una de las ratas.

-Mami… papi…

¿Si las ratas humanas no hubieran estado quejándose y distraídos en lo suyo habrían escuchado esas palabras llorosas que delataban que la pequeña aún estaba con vida? ¿Habrían notado entonces los movimientos sutiles del cuerpo estremeciéndose en agonía? Tal vez no, pero con su oído superior y sus sentidos sobrenaturales Alucard se percató perfectamente de eso y sonrió ante la ironía de que dos ratas entrenadas que cargaban sin duda con el peso de muchas muertes en sus almas podridas no habían sido capaces de quebrar el espíritu de lucha de una simple niña.

No había nada que lo impulsara a actuar: ni el deseo patético de vengar a esos desconocidos, ni la ofensa moralista por lo que hacían, ni ninguna especie de empatía sentimentalista por la niña terca que se aferraba a un mundo de mierda y suciedad. Aun así, Alucard decidió limpiar la basura y se presentó ante los dos asesinos debiluchos como el monstruo que era.

Gritos de terror, gritos de dolor, gritos silenciados por la muerte.

Para la policía los dos bandidos escaparon, para su jefe los dos idiotas simplemente desaparecieron, para la organización Hellsing ellos ni siquiera llegaron a existir, para la niña esos monstruos se deformaron en recuerdos tormentosos y pesadillas y para Alucard a ambos les había faltado algo de sabor.

El vampiro no volvió a interesarse por esa chiquilla rubia cuyo nombre no conoció, pero estuvo en la habitación hasta que los servicios de emergencia llegaron a sacarla del lugar y por lo mismo estaba seguro de que había sobrevivido.

Los años pasaron. Órdenes restrictivas, órdenes de liberación, misiones aburridas, limpiezas profundas, vampiros escoria e intentos fallidos de nosferatu.

Alucard no volvió a saber de la niña hasta esa noche en el pueblo de Chedar cuando la encontró a punto de ser violada por escoria y rodeada de los ghouls que en vida debieron ser sus compañeros y amigos.

Sus facciones habían cambiado, su cuerpo desarrollado era casi irreconocible y su voz sonaba a pesar de todo firme y poco aniñada… pero Alucard la reconoció, y fue capaz de leer en sus ojos esa fortaleza épica e inquebrantable que en los momentos de verdadera crisis separaba a los humanos de los insectos.

¿Qué es lo que había de suceder con ella? ¿Es que había luchado tanto por su vida sólo para perderla en una de las maneras más indignas? En realidad eso no le importaba, pero al mismo tiempo…

-Oficial ¿eres virgen?

Escuchando la pregunta ella se sonrojó y sin embargo el mismo Alucard se extrañó del profundo interés que en ese momento tenía de conocer la respuesta, pero se dijo después que era sólo por capricho y por curiosidad.

Una bala disparada a través de los pulmones de la oficial impactó de lleno en el corazón del intento de vampiro y mientras la escoria desapareció de un mundo que no la necesitaba la chica rubia quedó tendida sobre hierbas silvestres que se manchaban con la sangre virginal que escapaba de su cuerpo.

Alucard la contempló y pasó por su mente que esta era una segunda oportunidad para la chica: una oportunidad para dejar el mundo de suciedad, para evitar las penas de la vida y para terminar lo que tantos años atrás habían comenzado las ratas con forma de humano.

Pero, como tantos años atrás, la chica rubia se aferró con uñas y dientes a una vida que no le ofrecía nada a cambio.

 _Mujer policía._

Alucard la llamó con su mente y ella respondió a su beso de la muerte con la fuerza abrumadora de su alma.

Alucard llevó a esa chica a la mansión Hellsing en donde Integra y Walter le dieron una habitación, un arma y un destino de servidumbre que sin embargo no sería peor que el que tenía él.

Seras Victoria. Escuchó ese nombre por primera vez de labios de Walter cuando el Ángel de la Muerte investigó los expedientes clasificados y por alguna razón esas dos palabras sencillas agitaron algo en su muerto corazón.

¿Por qué transformaste a Seras en vampiro? Su maestra Integra lo preguntó y él respondió que había sido por capricho, Walter repitió la pregunta y su respuesta entonces fue que ella así lo había querido, los soldados de Hellsing rumoreaban al respecto pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntar (de haberlo hecho la respuesta habría sido que no les importaba), y sin embargo, fue Seras Victoria la que nunca intentó obtener la verdad.

¿Cuál verdad, a todo esto?

No había una verdad diferente a lo que había dicho ya. Había actuado por capricho, por reconocer el mérito de esa chiquilla que había nacido sólo con el propósito de permanecer en el mundo a pesar de los que intentaban lastimarla.

La vida era una mierda, el mundo estaba lleno de porquería y los humanos eran en su mayoría escorias que se diferenciaban de los pútridos intentos de nosferatu y de los insectos únicamente por el sabor… pero Seras Victoria había sido siempre diferente: llena de luz, llena de sonrisas regaladas y con ese inconfundible aroma de la sangre inocente.

Alucard seguía convencido de eso inclusive ese día que sus ojos contemplaban los trozos despedazados de los que antes habían sido los soldados de Hellsing y conocía el hecho de que toda esa masacre la había ejecutado Seras con sus propias manos, y sostenía para sí la idea a pesar de todos los vampiros que la chiquilla continuaba ejecutando con su arma.

 _Cuida a nuestra maestra, mujer policía._

Con esas palabras se despidió de su pequeña antes de subir al jet que había de llevarlo a la aniquilación de otra escoria. Se despidió con una orden de proteger a una gran mujer pero lo que en realidad había querido decir era "espérame aquí, mi inocente Seras".


	2. SANGRE DE MONSTRUO

Sólo los humanos pueden derrotar a los monstruos.

En realidad esa había sido su convicción; la explicación lógica que encontró para explicar el hecho de que tantos y tantos monstruos fuertes habían intentado acabar con él sin éxito pero un simple humano de nombre Abraham Van Hellsing fue el que consiguió clavar un cuchillo a su corazón.

Pero ahora cuestionaba que esa fuese una verdad porque… Alexander Anderson se había convertido a sí mismo en un monstruo, y pese a eso estaba a punto de asesinarlo.

¿De verdad estaba sucediendo esto? ¿Había estado acaso tan equivocado?

Un centímetro más. Sólo un centímetro para que el filo frío del metal rebanara su muerto corazón y acabara con su vida sin sentido…

Pero eso no sucedió.

Sus ojos se abrieron, su cuerpo despertó y su conciencia regresó al presente. Todo gracias a la presencia de la draculina que tercamente sostenía en arma de Anderson para evitar que alcanzara el corazón.

 _Seras._

Seras Victoria, la poderosa draculina, la que apenas unas horas antes había olido aún a sangre humana e inocente… la que olía hoy a la sangre de un monstruo… la misma sangre que corría por las venas del hombre que un día había recibido el título de Conde.

Y sí: la sangre que ahora corría por las venas de Seras era sin duda la sangre de un ser cruel y despiadado que tenía la capacidad de matar sin limitaciones ni remordimientos… la sangre de un auténtico monstruo. Pero, a pesar de esa situación, Alucard sólo pudo ver directamente a los ojos de Seras, escuchar su voz dulce, su tono angustiado y percibir el sonido que hacían sus músculos tensándose y forzándose a competir con la fuerza admirable de Anderson en un intento de salvar a alguien cuya alma hacía mucho que había sido condenada.

La realidad de lo que hacían lo golpeó entonces: Seras estaba peleando.

Y eso no era raro, es decir, esa mujer era una peleadora por naturaleza que se había agarrado a golpes con la vida desde una edad temprana pero, la fuerza con la que ahora estaba respondiendo al ataque de Anderson era una fuerza que no correspondía al deseo de una lucha irracional y deliciosa que los monstruos solían tener, más bien era la fuerza que había visto en los ojos de Jonathan Harker y Abraham Van Hellsing… esa fuerza nacida de la debilidad, esa fuerza que se emplea sólo cuando hay algo más el juego que la vida propia, ¡esa fuerza que nace del apego a los seres queridos!

Dejó entonces atrás a la bruma y a la resignación, resurgió su ira de entre la certidumbre de la derrota y obligó a su cuerpo a responder a la agresión con una batalla digna.

Eso que había visto en los ojos de Seras, eso que la voz de la draculina había movido en su propio interior… todo eso debía quedar para más tarde. Ahora era el momento de enfrentar a la realidad.

¡Él era un monstruo! Todos lo decían y él mismo se había aceptado a sí mismo como tal, sus acciones, sus pensamientos y sus deseos obscenos obedecían sin duda a su monstruosa naturaleza y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ocultar eso.

Pero a diferencia de otros él era un monstruo con un propósito.

Muchos otros monstruos con los que había peleado habían tenido como único propósito el conservar sus patéticas y monótonas vidas, pero limitarse a existir no era algo que fuera con él.

Él era alguien cuyo nombre no importaba a pesar de haber pasado a la historia tanto por sus acciones como mortal como por su leyenda inmortal, él era mensajero de la desdicha, un genio de la guerra, un arma mortal y una imparable fuerza de la destrucción… pero a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, la destrucción no era su propósito final, sino simplemente un medio más para que las noches fueran hermosas una luna brillante y teñida por el rojo de la sangre que se derramaba en cada sitio al que él llegaba.

Él era un monstruo que noche a noche era utilizado por las manos de Integra Hellsing para destruir a aquellos que asechaban en el mundo que ella quería… y Alexander Anderson era ahora un monstruo manipulado por el Vaticano para destruirlos a su maestra, a su esclava y a él.

Alucard era consciente de que él mismo era un monstruo.

Los monstruos existen, los monstruos asechan por la noche a las víctimas inocentes y a las ratas con forma de humano, los monstruos son crueles, los monstruos son despiadados y matan por placer.

Pero lo que muchos olvidan es, que los monstruos podrás ser inmortales, pero no son invencibles, y para un monstruo la derrota equivale a la muerte. Al mismo tiempo…

Alucard sonrió con una de sus sonrisas engreídas y temibles.

No era una sonrisa sincera porque en realidad no tenía deseos de sonreír, pero era una sonrisa de triunfo.

Lo que corría por las venas del paladín de la Sección Trece del Vaticano, Iscariote, el padre Alexander Anderson… eso era ahora sangre de monstruo, y el rey sin vida sabía que la victoria estaba en sus manos porque sólo los humanos pueden derrotar a los monstruos.


	3. SANGRE DE TRAIDOR

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Hellsing no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco… puedo pasarme la vida llorando por eso o puedo simplemente escribir esto:_

 _._

Cualquiera que se hubiera enterado de ese modo, cualquiera que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos lo que esa persona había hecho, cualquiera que hubiera estado ahí para observar esa piel lisa y ese cabello ondeante al viento… cualquiera habría sentido ira, dolor, miedo, rencor, traición o cualquier otra emoción que pudiera ser clasificada como _algo_.

Pero eso no era posible para él.

No sentía la amarga sorpresa al ver el rostro de su oponente, no sentía culpa porque el otro insinuara que la envidia a él es lo que había impulsado sus decisiones, no sentía miedo de saber que se enfrentaba a un rival más que digno, no sentía enfado de saber que había sido engañado desde hace muchos años y no sentía tampoco el dolor de la pérdida de aquel que había llegado a considerar un amigo.

Él no podía sentir nada porque su corazón latía detenido.

Y sin embargo dolores fantasmas (juegos de una mente perturbada que intentaba decirle que _sentía_ algo que no podía ser posible que sintiera) se paseaban por su pecho tratando a toda costa de atormentarlo.

Sus ojos eran tan fríos como siempre, su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna hacia Walter pero eso no quiere decir que esa figura artificialmente rejuvenecida no lo molestaba.

La frase "lo lleva en la sangre" adquiría para los vampiros un significado muy diferente del que los humanos le atribuían. Los humanos insistían en pensar en los rasgos hereditarios pero los vampiros descubrían desde sus primeras comidas que la sangre de cada persona tiene su peculiar y único sabor. Alucard nunca había probado la sangre de Walter, pero estaba seguro que era una sangre plagada del desagradable sabor de la traición y aunque no dijo esto en voz alta se aseguró de que el traidor se diera cuenta de las dos mujeres tan valiosas a las que había perdido: Integra la digna líder y Seras la irremplazable servidora.

La pelea entre ellos comenzó, los hilos volaron con el viento intentando cortar la piel del rey sin vida y cada uno de los movimientos del vampiro dracúl se permearon de emoción a pesar de la frialdad del combate de Alucard.

Alucard descubrió que su arma era inútil contra Walter, pero eso no le importó al vampiro… o por lo menos no demostró la importancia que concedía al hecho de que la traición hubiese sido planeada tan minuciosamente asegurándose de cubrir cada una de sus huellas.

Y sin embargo, el resultado al que todo llegaría era más que sólo predecible.

Alucard venció. Venció a Walter (o lo que había quedado de él) y venció el obstáculo que le impedía llegar a lado de su maestra… o eso creyó él.

Una a una sus restricciones habían caído, uno a uno sus enemigos habían sido absorbidos ¿qué sucedía después?

.

 _Sí, fue algo muy corto pero la verdad el tiempo me ha estado devorando ¿qué les pareció?_


	4. SANGRE DE LIDER

_¡Alucard!_

 _¡Maestro!_

 _¡Alucard!_

 _¡Maestro!_

El tiempo pasaba, los días interminables se alargaban, los segundos desabridos dejaban espacio entre uno y otro para contarse y, en medio de lo que pudo haber sido un mar de monotonía, lo que ocurría en realidad era una lucha interminable entre un Rey sin una vida propia y todas las vidas que había robado a otros.

Una lucha interminable… si una lucha es interminable ¿para qué seguirla? ¿Cuál era el sentido de continuar con algo que de cualquier modo no encontraría el final? Las preguntas anteriores habían asechado más de una ocasión en la mente de Alucard, sería una mentira total el negarlo, pero cada vez que perdía las ganas de luchar entonces las voces de su sirvienta y de su maestra rompían a través de los resquicios del tiempo y llenaban su muerto corazón de lo más cercano que había sentido alguna vez de la esperanza.

 _Alucard…_

Si el vampiro escuchaba la voz de Seras lo que despertaba en él era un deseo extraño de no defraudar a la pequeña draculina, pero escuchar la voz autoritaria de Integra era algo que le despertaba un sentimiento completamente diferente.

Integra – pensaba demorándose en los detalles del rostro fuerte y decidido de su maestra – Integra Hellsing.

Y no era para menos… Había conocido a Integra desde que ella era una niña y – pese a que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta – había admirado la tenacidad y fortaleza de esa chiquilla que a pesar de estar prácticamente sometida a los pies de su tío no sólo se había negado a pedir piedad sino que aún había reunido la fuerza para demostrar ante los demás la verdad de su carácter.

La inmundicia que del tío de Integra había dado a su sangre un sabor empalagoso pero en Nosferatu estaba completamente seguro de que el sabor de la sangre de Integra sería diferente: más sublime y delicado, más fuerte y más matizado… el sabor de un auténtico liderazgo y de una verdadera emoción.

Balas más volando en el vacío, gritos dados por seres sin voz y vidas extintas desvaneciéndose en la frialdad de la nada. Hora a hora, día a día, mes a mes, año tras año… esa rutina tediosa y sin propósito no dejó nunca de repetirse a pesar de que el rey sin vida daría ahora todo por poder escapar de ella.

A pesar de eso, la lucha continuaba. ¿Por qué? Tan simple como eso, porque Integra Hellsing seguía llamando mentalmente al Nosferatu exigiendo su presencia.

Es verdad que con los años el llamado comenzó a debilitarse, es verdad que la exigencia bajó hasta ser sustituida por la súplica, es verdad también que la voz mutó hasta volverse un llamado decrepito. A pesar de todo eso las palabras "Alucard" y "Maestro" seguían resonando en la mente del vampiro impidiéndole olvidar su identidad y ayudando a que conservara su cordura.

Las balas continuaron volando en el vacío, los gritos sin voz no se interrumpieron y las vidas extintas danzaron sin tregua hasta perderse en la nada…

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, no había nadie ahí salvo el rey sin vida.

Alucard pestañeó un par de veces en incredulidad ¿De verdad estaba pasando esto?

La incredulidad de su dueño hizo a los ojos del rey sin vida buscar por todos lados, pero no había en esa nada absolutamente nadie a excepción del ladrón de almas… así fue como, por primera vez en muchos años, el hombre un día llamado conde se quedó… solo.

¿De verdad estaba pasando esto?

Por un minúsculo – muy minúsculo – momento, Alucard se encogió sobre sí mismo lleno de miedos pero, entonces dos voces sonaron en su mente y las palabras "Alucard" y "Maestro" volvieron a ubicarlo en su realidad.

"Maestro" era una palabra que sonaba con un llamado sincero, "Alucard" en cambio encerraba una orden fuerte y precisa, y tenía el tono fuerte y firme que sólo aquellos destinados al poder saben encontrar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, un olor flotaba en el aire, un olor fuerte y atractivo, promesa de algo que era una auténtica rareza encontrar en medio de un mundo de ratones.

Alucard siguió ese olor que sabía que lo llevaría hasta donde Integra Hellsing estaba. Lo siguió sin titubear a través del todo y de la nada, lo siguió en los límites entre la vida y la muerte y lo siguió tanto a la luz del sol como alrededor de una luna roja en una noche estrellada… lo siguió sin dudas porque ese era el olor de la sangre de un auténtico líder.


	5. SANGRE DE AMANTE

En la iglesia las campanas repicaban con un timbre triste y vacío que más que invitar a otros a acompañar en la ceremonia se escuchaban como un homenaje fúnebre… aunque eso era lo correcto, dado que precisamente era su repicar un homenaje fúnebre dedicado a la memoria de Integra Hellsing.

Una vez terminado el acto religioso en los amplios salones de la mansión se daban cita: nobles cuyos títulos eran casi obsoletos, nuevos ricos que no tenían la más mínima idea de la importancia de la persona a la que se estaba brindando la despedida y personalidades de élite que habían caracterizado su vida por inclinarse a favor de la balanza y apoyar sólo a aquellos que tenían con qué retribuir a sus favores… y en cuanto a las personas que verdaderamente habían sentido respeto por la última heredera Hellsing, ellos simplemente se habían reunido en un salón secreto ubicado en el piso más alto de la mansión, y ahí comentaban entre murmullos y lágrimas contenidas en enorme vacío que la partida de Integra había dejado en el mundo.

Pero, irónicamente, aquellos que más lamentaban por la muerte de Integra eran los que menos escándalos hacían.

Así, mientras en los niveles superiores escorias hipócritas discutían sobre el destino de los bienes materiales de la familia Hellisng, Alucard se contentaba con verter vino tinto en su copa usual mientras la bella Seras lo contemplaba silenciosamente al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Maestro? – interrumpió finalmente la voz aniñada de la draculina.

-¿Sí?

-Maestro… ¿qué será de nosotros a partir de ahora?

Alucard quería consolar a su antigua pupila porque – contra todo pronóstico – entendía su angustia a la perfección, y siendo honesto que él también sentía algunos toques de inseguridad.

En vida Integra Hellsing había sido una líder digna de ser seguida hasta el final del mundo, pero ahora que su alma imperiosa abandonaba el plano mortal entonces la centenaria Organización Hellsing dejaba de existir y con ello desaparecía también el último nexo que había – de algún modo – conectado a Seras Victoria con su antigua identidad de mujer policía. Más que eso, la muerte de la última heredera Hellisng significaba la caída de las restricciones de Alucard; la expiración de los sellos, el corte de los lazos, el derrumbe de los muros, la oxidación de los barrotes… la regeneración de las alas que el ave de Hermes había devorado al hacerse dócil.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en los últimos años y como resultado de esos cambios no sólo Alucard recobraba la libertad para asesinar libremente bajo la luz de la luna, sino que ahora tenía a su lado a una poderosa draculina que no había nacido para el liderazgo pero que en cambio estaba destinada a un poder tal que era capaz de desvanecer las ilusiones llamadas "economía" y "aristocracia".

-¿Maestro…?

-Ahora Seras, tenemos la libertad de hacer lo que queramos, y de vivir libres de las órdenes de los simples mortales.

El diálogo no fue dicho con jovialidad sino con nostalgia y Seras no se sorprendió de eso, porque si bien es verdad que ni ella ni Alucard lloraban por la muerte de su maestra, la imposibilidad de los vampiros para llorar era el único obstáculo que impedía a las lágrimas escapar de sus ojos.

-Maestro yo…

-Ya no es "maestro", Seras.

-¿Qué? Pero yo…

-Escúchame bien, Seras Victoria: A partir de hoy no serás más aquí una aprendiz ni una sirvienta. El poder que tienes ahora va más allá de lo que cualquier persona viva imagine y con él inclusive los elementos han de doblegarse a tu fuerza de voluntad. Ahora, a pesar de que tengo más experiencia que tú, eres la única en este mundo a la que reconozco como digna de ser llamada mi igual.

Esa respuesta dejó a la mujer sin aliento ¿era serio el nosferatu? A pesar de que cada palabra había sido pronunciada en completa seriedad parecía inverosímil que el rey sin vida aceptara ahora la posibilidad de encontrarse con alguien como él… y sin embargo…

-¿Yo? Pero…

Sin escuchar las protestas de la draculina, Alucard tomó la copa que siempre permanecía boca abajo sobre su mesa y sirvió en ella el mismo vino tinto que acostumbraba a beber, tras lo cual la llevó a los labios de su antigua aprendiz Por un momento la duda profunda se reflejó en los rasgos de la bella draculina, pero casi en un segundo los poderos instintos de su demonio interno tomaron el control y antes de darle el tiempo de formular una protesta se descubrió a sí misma aceptando la oferta del antiguo conde.

Alucard por su parte se deleitó con la imagen de la vampiresa y una vez que ella hubo bebido ambos se miraron de frente. Fue hasta ese momento que el antiguo Conde abrió en su piel una herida que sangró rellenando la copa sostenida por su bella draculina.

Realmente los años habían operado un cambio notorio en Seras y los ojos que un día habían sido del azul de un lago eran ahora de un delicioso carmesí sangre, el aura de ternura había dado paso a la seducción pura y los colmillos blancos y afilados destacaban en su boca entreabierta encerrando promesas de lujuria y de dolor. Lo más importante de todo sin embargo era el cambio de su actitud, pues donde antes habían estado la timidez y la inocencia florecían felizmente la astucia y la osadía que permitían que esa draculina no se encogiera ni ante las palabras de su maestro ni ante el esa acción que en otro tiempo la habría aterrado.

-Bebe mi sangre, Seras Victoria. En este momento eres más poderosa que cualquier otro ser andante en el planeta pero aún ahora te falta tu libertad, y esa sólo puedes obtenerla al cortar las cadenas que te obligan a caer a los pies del maestro que te mostró la obscuridad.

-Yo… realmente no sé qué pensar. Es decir, en todos los años que Sir Integra y yo te esperamos jamás perdí la esperanza de reencontrarte porque podía sentir tu fuerza a través de nuestro vínculo. Tal vez ya no soy la misma débil humana que fui un día, pero no me siento preparada para tener que vivir sola y ya que nuestra maestra se fue si te vas también tú entonces yo…

Pero Seras no pudo seguir adelante con su discurso por el simple hecho de que ahora los labios del rey sin vida sellaban los suyos y, mientras la joven vampiresa se derretía en la sensación del beso, Alucard se tomaba un minuto para volver a sus reflexiones de antaño.

En el pasado muchos habían tratado de adivinar las razones que condujeron al Conde a arrastrar a la mujer policía por el camino de la obscuridad; ya sea en su mente o abiertamente, aquellos que le conocían especulaban al respecto e inventaban excusas, algunas de las cuales tenían tintes románticos y otras se basaban enteramente en la depravación.

Oh, pero todos estaban tan equivocados…

Porque la percepción humana de "el resto de un vida" era muy diferente a la percepción de los inmortales, la noción de "recompensa divina" es recibida de diferente modo por los "santos" que por los condenados y la "vida" es una palabra que tiene diferentes connotaciones para los vivos que para aquellos que, como los vampiros, se veían atrapados en una eternidad de muerte andante.

Había sido la terquedad de Seras al aferrarse a un mundo de desdicha lo que había convencido a Alucard de concederle la eterna obscuridad, porque en el fondo él se identificaba con eso y, lo mismo que ella, el un día Conde también se aferró con uñas y dientes a la vida de mierda que jamás dejaba de golpearlo. Justo por eso, al beber la sangre virginal, inocente pero – sobre todo – fuerte de Seras Victoria, él supo que esa chiquilla ocuparía tarde o temprano el lugar de una reina… su reina de las sombras, para ser específicos.

-Maestro…

Y la voz de la draculina se escuchaba ahogada en confusión y excitación; sonando frágil a pesar de la fortaleza de carácter de su dueña.

-¿Sí, mi Seras?

-Es que yo…

Pero una vez más su frase fue ahogada por los labios y la lengua invasiva de Alucard y, sin darse cuenta de otra cosa, poco a poco esa boca lasciva se trasladó por un costado de su rostro y hasta la base de su cuello donde dos colmillos afilados cortaron su aliento perforando la garganta con la misma combinación de salvajismo y cuidado de la primera vez.

Así, mientras su reina se retorcía de placer entre sus brazos, el rey sin vida saboreó el delicioso sabor de la sangre de la que ese día se convertiría en su amante.


End file.
